Konoha High
by The Jar Head
Summary: High school, YAY! Anyway, Hinata Hyuuga is the new girl at Konoha High after her removal from Konoha Academy. How will she cope with her new school? And what about the standard pressures of teenage life? RnR's greatly Appreciated!
1. Aww, here it goes!

**(A/N: Hello all. Thanks for reading, in advance. This is my 2nd of well… 2 fics; both are based on 'Naruto'. This I my first high school fic too! YAY. And please people even if you only glance over this page or skim read please leave a review and tell me what you think of it! Flames are indeed welcome as well as suggestions and just plain old reviews.)**

**(A/N: This fic is going to be mainly based around Hinata, but the storyline will switch to follow other characters, too.)**

**(A/N: This Fic will also be based somewhere in America, even though I'm British. I recon that seeing as all the English dubbed voices have American accents, it would be less confusing to read! ON WITH THE SHOW PEOPLEZ!)**

**(A/N: I do not own Naruto or anything else you read in this fic that is in fact owned by someone else. All main character in this fic, unless otherwise stated, are 14 years old)**

**Konoha High**

**Chapter 1: Aww, here it goes!**

Hinata Hyuuga; female, 5ft 3, shy, blue hair, fairly beautiful, shy, play with her fingers a lot, shy, the heiress to the Hyuuga fortune, did I mention shy, but most importantly a teenager and like all teenagers Hinata had to attend the horror that the theoretical: decrepit, mind numbing, soul absorbing, hell that was high school. Hinata after being pulled out of the Konoha Academy due to a set of unforeseen circumstances, switched schools to Konoha High, which was actually quiet convenient seeing as she didn't have to wake up at 6am every morning to make it halfway across the city to get there on time. This while to most students would be just their first day back, for Hinata it was her first day there, this being said she wasn't to impressed when due to the opportunity of a long over due lye-in, she woke up with only five minuets to spare before her cousin Neji was due to pick her up to be her personal escort of sorts.

After a few reasonably mild swearwords, a small argument with her alarm clock radio combo for shorting out 1 minuet before it was due to go off, a horribly quick shower and a default dress code structure of: ¾ blue jeans, purple fishnet vest, peach/beige zip up hoodie with purple converse. Hinata was rearing to go. Strapping on a Gucci watch noting the time, she gasped and ran to the stairs, promptly tripping over one of Hanabi's doll (Hinata's little sister). Hinata plummeted to the floor below towards the bottom of the stairs, everything seemed to be going in slow motion until her movement was stopped dead when a pair of arms caught her.

"So your alarm broke huh? And I've never seen anyone so excited about the first day of school, Hinata. If you keep that up you'll defiantly won't fit in, Ha" It was Neji, he donned a cream T-shirt with tricep pockets, brown kaki pants and black converse. His eyes were the same brilliant creamy/violet colour as Hinata's and his hair was long and brown, pulled into a low ponytail.

"Umm… O-okay Neji" She squeaked while regaining her balance through a blush, Neji smiled

"Well come on then, we'll need to go. School starts in ten"

* * *

Both the Hyuuga's said their goodbyes to Hinata's father Hiashi, then exited the estate and proceeded to walk to school. On the way their Neji informed his cousin what Konoha High was like, the usual drabble, what to do, what not to do, things of that nature.

"So basically, yo-your asking me to- to not be myself?" She murmured while playing with her fingers, Neji 'Hn'ed'

"I'm not asking you to not be yourself, its just that people in this school can sense insecurity, and fear. Most people'll eat you alive if they find out you were new. Just try not to be as shy as hell and make some friends quick, ok?" Hinata looked up and nodded, she could always sense a strange aura from Neji that assured her that nothing could go wrong, he always looked out for Hinata and treated her as his sister, the brother Hinata never had. Neji stopped just outside the school's front yard as promptly did Hinata, a few boys and a girl approached them.

"And I'll guess this bunch of idiots'll be your new friends with the way this is no doubt going to end up" Hinata giggled slightly at Neji's joke.

"Hey Nege! How've ya been? Who's the hottie?" Blurted a cute blonde boy in an orange tracksuit. Hinata blushed furiously, and Neji well, went furious

"The hottie, Naruto. Is my cousin Hinata, Hinata this is Naruto" The blondes jaw dropped, it wasn't something he expected to hear.

"And also this is Sasuke, Kiba, and Ino" Neji pointed to a guy that uses waaaay too much hair gel in a blue T-shirt and white shorts, a guy in a grey hoodie and weird cats eyes, and a girl with long blonde hair wearing blue tight jeans a spaghetti strap pink top and a purple poncho, with ugg's. These new people all gave their hello's and hey's and Ino immediately bombarded Hinata with a salvo of rapid-fire questions, i.e. Girl talk.

"Hey Hinata, what's your favourite colour? Movie? Book? Who do you like? What's your star sign? What's your favourite animal? Are you going to try out for the cheerleading squad? Is that a natural blue or is it dyed like Sasuke's?" Hinata jumped back and Sasuke fell over cursing Ino because she'd promised him not to tell anyone, Naruto laughed his face off at the Uchiha who promptly sent death glares at the blonde followed by Naruto sending them back, Kiba broke up the two and Neji smiled at Hinata giving her his assurance that this was just a normal day and to not be shy.

"Right ok. Don't be shy, don't be shy. I need to make good friends. Man, why did she have to ask so many questions and why did she have to be so pretty? Well, here goes"

"Umm… Blue, Sp-spirited away, Chicken soup, Ben Aff-Affleck, Ca- Capricorn, I really d-don't think so, and it's dye-d" Hinata after answering, let her face stare at her feet to hide a blush before saying in a whisper

"A-nd that blonde, guy ov-over there look's kinda cute" Ino screamed and nearly dived on Hinata, clearly these two were going to get along, Neji smiled before turning to the guys, going Oo upon seeing Kiba on his ass, with a black eye and Naruto yanking Sasuke's arm around his back.

"What you gonna do now Sas-GAY, huh?"

"Listen loser, you do know that this isn't hurting me, right?" Naruto was speechless and let go

"_How the hell could that not have hurt him?"_

"Fuck me that hurt, I hate being the tough guy sometimes" 

As bad blood boiled down, the group decided that it was time to head near the school building to wait for the bell. Ino began explaining the complicated process of finding 'Form room' **(A/N: Also known as homeroom) **as Kiba, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto talked about 'the game' while walking up to the main steps, only to find a few undesirables waiting for them… and Shikamaru.

Temari and Kankuro Sabuku were brother and sister, 2 of 3 triplets to be exact, were people considered as the assholes of the school; mean, highly unfriendly, loved to bully and degrade. Shikamaru Nara, was Temari's girlfriend and an alright guy to hang around with, most people wonder why he's going out with Temari others think it's just for her breasts. He was a friendly, man-about-town kinda guy who was friends with Naruto, Neji and best friends with Choji Akamichi, who was no doubt in the cafeteria right now, Shika was extremely brilliant and had an IQ of 224 and liked to be in on what was happening around and about but didn't like to show it as to him, everything 'was a drag' or 'too troublesome'. Alanda Sarrina was Temari's best friend and extremely bitchy about pretty much everything, she smoked heavily and had a sick fascination with the colour blue: blue hair, blue jeans, blue fingernails, blue hoodie. Apart from her tendency to rip your head off every eight seconds, she seemed to be a nice gal… to everyone whom smoked, that is. And Sakura Haruno, the hybrid from hell: pink hair, massive forehead, schizophrenic, and a huge… no monstrously huge crush on Sasuke. The group talked about some random whatnot when Kankuro scoped out Neji and the others and told Temari, of then which they all turned around to face them, as the 2 groups met it seemed as if the whole school backed away.

"Well, well. If it isn't geek force one." Temari mocked

"Get bent Temari" Ino fired back, but Temari shook it off. Immediately recoiling with

"Speaking of bent, who's the girl dressed in butch?" Temari questioned pointing her cigarette at Hinata knocking the ash off the end. Hinata's head fell so fast she thought she just broke her neck, Neji lost his temper.

"THAT'S MY COUSIN YOUR TALKING ABOUT, YOU STUPID BITCH" Neji bellowed, and Kankuro stood up and got in Neji's face, Shikamaru sighed and held Temari back who was screaming and swiping her hands at the male Hyuuga.

"You calling my sister, wedgie?" Kankuro asked menacingly, Alanda smirked _"This is getting good"_ she thought while taking a drag of her cig

"Are you threatening, our friend?" Sasuke and Naruto barked at the same time getting in front of Neji

"Hey Ino pig, see what you've started now?" Sakura acidy voice spat, in which Ino lost her temper now and slapped Sakura across the left cheek. Kankuro immediately reacted

"You slapping my girlfriend, eh pig?" and forcefully pushed Ino in Kiba who caught her just before she would have landed on her ass.

"Are you pushing my sister around?" A new voice came from not too far away, everyone spun to see whom it was. Approaching the scene was Ino's bigger brother Ozuma, and his best buds: Kagateo Hackarana and Amidamaru Tizuno i.e. (**A/N:** **In order) **the fastest in the school, the strongest in the school and the smartest in the school, Ozuma had a bright red hoodie rolled up to the elbows and black jeans with flame print converse, his hair was the same shade of blonde as Ino's and the same eye colour, his hair in question was short and spiked and he had his sisters name tattooed, tribal style, on his left arm. Kagateo wore acid washed, low cut, blue jeans, a Black Sabbath band T-shirt and a pair of black DC's. He wore leather cut hole gloves with conical spikes on the knuckles and his hair was dyed black pulled into three ponytails and had a white stripe going through the left side. Amidamaru wore a white L-sleeve with a cameo combat jacket and blue jeans with solid black timberland boots, his hair was dyed black with blue streaks and it was styled into a mullet, he wore aviators over his eyes, he always did have a habit of wearing shades even without the sun in the sky. All three were 15 and all three had an athletic build, apart from Kagateo whose build was far beyond athletic, it was ripped to fuck. Ozuma, Ino's bigger bro rushed up into Kankuro's face so they were nose to nose.

"Well?" Ozuma barked, seeing Kagateo behind Ozuma eying up the scene. Kankuro thought about back off _'But that pig just pushed my girl'_ Kankuro braced for impact

"Yeah, I AM" and he punched Ozuma in the face sending the Yamanaka back into Amidamaru, Naruto was about to react when Kagateo beat him to the punch, the Hackarana rushed Kankuro, punching him square in the guy, winding Kankuro and grabbed him by his collar and throat lifting him a ft into the air up against a wall.

"Alright, that tears it. NO ONE TOUCHES MY FRIENDS WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ME FIRST, GOT IT? IF YOU WANNA START SOMETHING THEN LETS GO TOUGH GUY! AND WHE-

"Whoa Kaga, you don't wanna start putting people in comas again do you? Come on let it slide man. You don't want to be expelled again do ya?" Amidamaru grabbed a hold of Kagateo pulling him away from Kankuro. Kagateo smiled and let Kankuro drop an ft to the floor, mock dusting him off, as the bell went signalling the start of the day. Everyone seemed to calm down as Shikamaru kissed Temari on the lips and walked up to Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji and Kiba.

"What a drag" And walked with them to get to their form rooms. Temari, Kankuro, Alanda, and Sakura went off to skive form room time in some random hallway, Kankuro had a weird feeling inside of him that he couldn't quiet place then as he felt around his groinal area his eyes went wide. He has pissed himself. Ozuma, Kagateo and Amidamaru caught up with Neji and co, and after a brief thank you from Ino to Ozuma a 'Kagateo you need to chill, man' and Neji telling the group they need to see principal Hima. The Hyuuga's split off from the pack and headed towards the headmistresses office.

* * *

"Tha- that was scary" Hinata finally said after a few moments of awkward silence between the two, Neji 'Hn'ed' and looked at Hinata

"Look Hinata, that hardly ever happens trust me. That'll just be a one off" Hinata didn't look quiet convinced

"But, wha-

"Hinata, I promise you that as long as I have anything to say about it. No one will ever try to bring harm near you, Ok? Ha, and if im not around Kagateo certainly will be" Hinata smiled

"Yeah, that _guy _was scary" Hinata imagined Kagateo beating the crap outa Kankuro in her mind and shuddered

"Hey, don't take him for a mentally unstable, loose cannon like most people do. He's really an awesome guy to be around. He only acts like that when people bully his friends or whatever. He's even put someone in a coma, got expelled indefinitely and a prison sentence too, but because of evidence showing that it wasn't his fault the expulsion was lifted and his sentence was removed. But anyway, here we are! Principal Tsunade Hima's office" Hinata looked over at the big doors leading to a room with the word on a plaque that Neji jut read aloud.

* * *

**First Period: Maths**

As students filed into Mr. Iruka Umino's classroom, Hinata noticed that he was shouting at Naruto, whom was laughing his head off, over the rude images he's drawn on the chalkboard. This was obviously Naruto's home room seeing as no one could have possible gotten here this quick, I mean 1, it was impossible to find and 2, Hinata had to run so she didn't get caught in the corridor traffic. She also noticed that Kiba was in here too along with Ino and Amidamaru, Ino waved at Hinata and patted the seat next to her, the Hyuuga shuffled over to the seat and sat in it watching carefully as Mr. Umino' face went purple from shouting without breath. After a few moments to let all the pupils enter the classroom, Mr. Umino cleared his throat auritativley.

"Alright welcome back everybody to another incredible, exhilarating year of classes, studies and homework. But I see today that we have a new student in our class. Miss Hyuuga if you could introduce yourself?" Hinata stood up wearily and introduced herself in her classic manner, after a few moments of speech and Naruto wildly shouting.

"HEY HINATA!" the Hyuuga heiress sat down again hiding a blush in her hands, and a brief session of talking broke out among the class. Mr. Umino getting slightly frustrated tapped the blackboard with some chalk, the talking stopped.

"Summer holidays ended with first bell people, save all your gossip for break and lunch will you? First because you've all been away for some time, we'll start with some basics. Metal arithmetic. I will write a sum on the board, you all will try to figure it out, when you have your answer put your hand up and I will ask you for your result, ok?" Mr. Iruka turned around knowing that no one was going to put their hand up, they'd all just shout out, wrote on the black board:

'2 plus 2 ' All but two in the class shouted

"Four" Hinata didn't answer because she was too nervous and didn't want her squeaky voice to stand out, and Naruto instead shouted

"Seven" This was promptly followed by Iruka Umino throwing an eraser at Naruto's head and a bout of laughter from the rest of the class. Hinata who was sat 3 desks away from Naruto giggled slightly at his joke.

"7 times 8 " after a few moments of deliberation, quiet a few less people shouted

"Fifty six"

"24 divided by 3" Even fewer shouted

"Eight" Iruka smiled while facing away from the class, _'Ha, I'm getting them now"_

"The square root of 100?" Mr. Umino asked facing the class, roughly about them same amount shouted

"Ten" One guy even yawned after shouting out the digit as if it was waaay to easy

"The cube root of 216?" Iruka Umino cocked eyeing up the pupils, after carefully analysis he couldn't see him. Finally he could catch them out. One person in the class shouted

"Six" Mr. Umino stumbled and everyone turned to face the person who shouted out.

"Great, that means I still have the great Amidamaru Tizuno in my math classes? Brilliant" Iruka proclaimed sarcastically "Alright then Amidamaru, try this" Iruka turned to the board and began scribbling all over it. When he was finished, on the board was the problem:

"4 times 4 times 4 plus 4 divided by 4 divided by 4 times 9 plus 4 plus 4 " Amidamaru looked at the problem as Naruto shouted "Seven" again followed by another eraser to the head and another fit of laughter from the rest of the class. Amidamaru yawned, stretched off and continued to lean back in his chair. Upon closing his eyes, he said very calmly:

"74.25" Mr. Umino's jaw dropped to the floor as Hinata checked the problem on a nearby calculator, it was correct. This Amidamaru guy could do his math. Everyone turned and stared at the guy with the blue mullet as Amidamaru looked around acting as if nothing happened, playing it cool.

"ALRIGHT THEN! TRY THIS SMART ARSE!" Bellowed the irate mathematics teacher, driving his piece of chalk into the blackboard as if the little white stick had done him serious physical harm, Iruka written:

"95,323 times 4 plus 79,836 times 2 " Iruka was breathing heavily and his face was bright red, but without Amidamaru even looking at the board he said

"540,964" Mr. Iruka Umino went Oo and then fell to his knee's and cried his eyes out as everyone cheered and clapped Amidamaru. After everyone had calmed down again, Iruka regaining his emotional comfort marked everyone off on the register and proceeded to explain and demonstrate the pointlessly long philosophies of the 'Pythagoras Theorem', then set the work he needed the class to do. A half-hour passed when the bell went for second lesson, as the kids piled out of the classroom Iruka shouted:

"Page 12 of your homework books, questions 1-25 need answering by next lesson people, don't forget. Have a nice day everybody and I'll see you on Wednesday" Naruto and Sasuke beamed at each other while looking at their timetables, and bolted down the corridor before it became congested with students dragging their feet long the floor wishing the day would end, in a sort of race. Hinata was curious.

"What do we, or I hav-have next?" Neji looked at his younger cousin and smiled

"Relax, were all in your next lesson, our entire year is in your next lesson" but Neji left it there knowing full well what Hinata would do if she found out. Ino whom Hinata became quiet friendly to during maths, blurted out

"Yeah, it's mass participation for a few weeks. So the gym teachers can set up our groups according physical fitness" Hinata's heart stopped dead, that didn't sound good at all. She scrambled for her planner/schedule, and while tracing her finger towards: Monday P2 her eyes went wide and she decided to stop breathing. Ino and Neji noticing Hinata hadn't moved for a few moments walked back to her and Ino shook the female Hyuuga violently thinking she just had a cardiac arrest or something.

"Uh Hinata? What's wrong?" The blonde asked while checking Hinata's pulse. The Hyuuga began yammering gibberish, until Ino randomly threw a glass of water into her face. The shock did her good, but next lesson would defiantly not do her any good at all. Through her small lips she muttered:

"Physical Education"

**(A/N: There we go! Chapter one finished, I'm making Hinata hate P.E because most girls I know can't stand it, so really I assumed that most girls detested it, Hinata is one of them. Hahahaha, I'm so evil, I'm brilliant! Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews please! I would be ever so grateful for it! Let mwha know what you think, even if there total flames I don't mind, I encouraged criticism! I will update as soon as I can, I promise. Chapter two I'd guess will be about 2-3 weeks away!)**

**The Jar Head**


	2. Assurance insurance

**(A/N: Itona! Update time I guess, well I have a few excuses for this reeeeaaalllyy late update, so please let me elaborate: 1, I have been suffering from kfc food poisoning for the past week and a half so that kept me tied to a bed or on a toilet for a long stretch and 2, I find this fic really hard to gain inspiration for, because it's based in high school I can't just have something randomly blow up then some mysterious ninja appears who's like dead powerful and then Naruto somehow gets his arm caught in a paper shredder and Orochimaru confesses his gay-ness on national tv. Discovering inspiration for everyday junk that isn't mind numbingly boring is something I think rather hard.)**

**(A/N: Because of this I apologise in advance if this following chapter seems bobbins.)**

**(A/N: Holy hell, 6 bleedin' reviews, Christ I didn't even expect to get 3! Thank you peoplez very much indeed. I'm hoping that this wasn't some pointless random occurrence and I get this many reviews for my chapters in the future.)**

**(A/N: I do not own Naruto or anything else you read in this fic that is in fact owned by someone else.)**

**---REVIEW REPLY---**

**j.witch: **Umm… lets see: Well for pairings it's: NaruHina for definite, KankSak, TemaShika (will change) and I'm not too sure about the rest: Tell ya what! People, if you all have any suggestions for pairings not afflicting people already prescribed, please let me know about them because I'm stuck now! Thanks people.

**smileyanimeperson: **Wow, that's a really big compliment, thanks o smiley one! Although I really don't think this chapters going to be anything special I'll just update and pray I don't get lynched. Thanks again. Oh and for the record your like the 8th female I've heard about who enjoys P.E.

**pigs103: **Whoa! Thanks a lot umm… pigs? –sweatdrops-

**GTEX: **Thanks, and the update is here now! Right long story short, one day I was eating a flapjack and I started wildly swearing at Sasuke on the tv, and because of the oats in my mouth what came out was Sasgay instead of Sasuke! So there you have it, plus it's a very good diss because I know there are a lot of fics out there that have a gay Sasuke in them!

**Keba:** Lol, that's my policy as well: If people are kind enough to review your work, the least you can do is return the favour! the seven bit was one of the highlights I hoped at least anyway!

**the waffle:** Thanks Kellie, lol glad you enjoyed it!

**Konoha High**

**Chapter 2: Assurance insurance**

**---RECAP--- **

"Yeah, it's mass participation for a few weeks. So the gym teachers can set up our groups according physical fitness" Hinata's heart stopped dead, that didn't sound good at all. She scrambled for her planner/schedule, and while tracing her finger towards: Monday P2 her eyes went wide and she decided to stop breathing. Ino and Neji noticing Hinata hadn't moved for a few moments walked back to her and Ino shook the female Hyuuga violently thinking she just had a cardiac arrest or something.

"Uh Hinata? What's wrong?" The blonde asked while checking Hinata's pulse. The Hyuuga began yammering gibberish, until Ino randomly threw a glass of water into her face. The shock did her good, but next lesson would defiantly not do her any good at all. Through her small lips she muttered:

"Physical Education"

**---END RECAP---**

Still yammering on with herself and twiddling her fingers like there was no tomorrow, Hinata was in panic mode **(A/N: I was tempted to write in code red, but then I assumed my less immature readers would burst into random fits of giggles) **with Ino gawping at her with a astonished smile drawn onto her face with her eyebrows twitching slightly, the blonde turned to Neji for an answer.

"What's Hinata deal? I mean you mention gym class and she completely breaks down!" She declared, Neji of course Hn'ed giving his usual reaction.

"Hinata's not the most, physically able Hyuuga around. What makes it worse is that she considers herself to be weak because of it. Which earlier on in her life helped her develop this insecurity complex you see her carrying with her at this moment, it's just really shyness at its most heightened form. Hinata and gym class just don't gel, it really isn't that hard to understand. One of these days she'll break out of this rut, we just all have to wait is all." Neji explained quite calmly with his hands in his pockets looking down at the floor.

"And I bet it's just the basic female reaction, to hate physical activity to the point where they actually might sweat" Came a calm overhearing voice

"Hey Miss. Kurenai!" Ino perked, Kurenai one of P.E's female side teachers strode up behind them all with a clipboard in her hand, her long matt ebony hair bouncing off her shoulders and those ruby red eyes combined with the pale beautiful skin, at first sight one could confuse her for an albino, she would soon set you straight for it. It was surprising just how many of the faculty teachers had crushes on her (even married ones) hell, quiet a slice of the male student body had a liking for the woman, word has it that she like's this fact. Neji shook his head slowly as the beautiful woman passed them.

"I'll see you all outside then!" She shouted from ahead, Hinata came to reality

_"Excuse, excuse, I ne-need to find a-a excuse. No that w-w-won't work, I can't t use that a-again. It's m- my first day tho-though"_ Then it clicked, her eyes popped wide and a mall smile graced her lips, she had found the bullet proof excuse, one that couldn't be questioned. Both Neji and Ino gave each other sketchy looks and they too smiled a little before, the male Hyuuga took his leave into the boys locker rooms.

**Second Period: P.E**

_In_ the boys locker rooms Sasuke and Naruto had stripped and re-clothed in mere fractions of seconds into their white cotton T-shirts, black pull string shorts, and white trainers. Then they began arguing once again over who changed first. The boys exchanged wild insults as another approached them to end the quarrel.

"Actually, I changed before both of you, in fact, I have been here for five minuets already" Declared a boy with a 'Beatles soup bowl' haircut, and rather bushy eyebrows.

"Well you would've gotten here first wouldn't you bushy brow?" Naruto shot back at the appearance of Rock Lee, one of Konoha High's most ridiculous dressers, and personalities. His first name is weird too, I mean who call's their kid Rock? They must have been on Acid when they named him, the poor sod. He too although clad in the same white tee, black shorts, and white trainers wore a rather peculiar set of leg warmers, why were they peculiar you say? Well 1, they were orange striped and 2, HE'S A GUY!

"When will Gai sensei get here? I am ready to show him what I am made of. I spent my summer vacation training non stop, I am positive I will make the sports teams this year or I will do push ups until my arms break!" Lee shouted with fire gleaming in his eyes and his clenched fist raised into the air, as this was happening Neji walked into the changing room.

"Will you stop calling him Gai sensei already? It's not like were in some weird Japanese action cartoon is it?" Sasuke added while tying up his lace.

"HEY EVERYBODY! WHAT'S SHAKING?" Boomed a random voice, and out of nowhere appeared a man in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and blue sandals.

Everyone but Gai and Lee in the changing room shuddered.

* * *

Just as Ino and Hinata opened the door to their changing room, the Hyuuga stopped

"Ino, you g-go on ah-ahead. In n-ne-need to talk to ou-our gym tea-teacher" Ino nodded and walked through the door pointing to another one opposite them.

"She'll be in there girl" Ino directed before leaving Hinata to venture on her own into a room where on the door was the plaque labelled: Miss. Kurenai Yuuhi's Office

"Umm… Miss. Kurenai?" Hinata squeaked, the woman she passed on the corridor turned to her from her desk in her swivel chair. She smiled and put down her pencil

"Please hun, just call me Kurenai, and you must be Hinata. Right?" The Hyuuga heiress jumped back

"How di did-

"Hun, with those eyes. It's hard not to tell. Like mine, very distinctive, it adds to our feminine charm. So what can I do you for?" Kurenai explained with a smile

"Well, umm… I do-don't ha-ve my kit with m-me. And beca-ause it was my, my fir-first day, I didn't know to bri-

"Say no more hun, I've got just what you need!" Hinata jumped back again, this teacher sure was perky. "Yeah, I have plenty of spare kit in this office all washed and ironed for the New Year. Don't worry Hinata we'll have you out in the field in no time at all. Here try these on, oh and what's your shoe size?" Hinata caught the flying clothes that Kurenai hurled at her wildly without even looking and she involuntarily give the weird looking albino-ish teacher her shoe size and Kurenai flung a pair of size 7 Nike's to top off her pile. Hinata groaned and walked out of the door, to get in the changing rooms. Upon opening the locker room door with her foot she sighed and whispered.

"Damn it!" Giving up on the situation and accepting that she had to do P.E, Hinata found Ino again talking to some other girls. Ino spun to be met with a pile of clothes slammed into her face, with Hinata assurably behind them.

"Tried the 'it's my first day' technique huh?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded while pulling off her hoodie.

"Relax, we'll only be running a few laps today, nothing to worry about. Hinata gave her a sceptical glare, this coming from a girl who's got a family of track stars. Ino kept on going on and on in math's at how fast her brother is, and her father, and her grandfather, and her uncle, and her 2nd cousin. Hell, a few laps for Ino could, for all Hinata knew, be a hellhole marathon. Ino began to sense that Hinata knew that she was being lied to. So, like in all situations like the present, she laughed awkwardly and thought hard on how to change the subject.

"Heh, heh, heh. Ah, here let me introduce you to Rea!" Ino pointed to a beautiful girl of average height, with aqua marine eyes and long brown hair, post straitened, currently in a purple scrunchy to match her nail polish. She was tying up her shoes before giving Hinata a 'hi' and a friendly wave, and then went back to arguing with her laces.

"And Tenten!" A girl quiet tall for her age stood up, she had the nice, bland brown hair, brown eyes combo. Her hair fairly short at the moment was tied into to buns at the top of her head.

"You two this is Hinata" Tenten said 'Hey' as Kurenai walked into the area

"Alright girls, time to get moving. It's laps for you today and I want to see all of your names on the top 20! Okay? So let's go show Gai's boys up! Pretty much all of the rooms fists were raised into the air.

"YEAH" The girls yelled, Hinata gulped.

* * *

Gazing upon at the massive field before her, Hinata noticed indeed that the entire year group was outside lining up against this brick wall. Hinata went leery eyed again"Hmmp a few laps, man this is gett-ting worse as the sec-conds g-go by" The Hyuuga thought angrily, she looked around at the line to kill the time for a few moments. Next to her was Ino and Rea, with Tenten on Rea's other side. Looking over to her right she caught a glimpse of that cute blonde, and the guy with cockatoo shaped hair. Looking over to her left she saw her cousin Neji arguing with some creepy guy who desperately needs to wax his eyebrows, to her extreme left she could spot that Shikamaru kid holding hands with that bitch Temari. "How could that guy ev-ven consid-der going out w-with her! I mean she-she's a complete-" Her train of thought was interrupted 

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH WASTING TIME! YOU KNOW THE DRILL, 5 FIGURE OF 8 LAPS. YOU WILL ALL START AT THIS WALL AND YOU WILL ALL RUN ALONG THE _OUTSIDE_ OF THE CONES, IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING, AN EXTRA LAP WILL BE ADDED TO YOU AND YOU ALONE. SO DON'T TRY IT!" Bellowed Mr. Maito, jumping around and making flamboyant gestures, pointing in random directions. When he had finished he took out his stopwatch out a Miss. Yuuhi fingered her clipboard.

"GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL! I'LL SEE YOU IN 10. NOW GO!!!" He raved, giving everyone a dazzling smile, some of the boys joked about being blinded, as Gai pushed the start button on the clock, watching as the entire year group tore off to gain an early lead. Now halfway through Gai's speech it was decided that the girls would run or most likely jog at a pace that suited her, while the guys had other plans. Sasuke took off claiming 3rd place knowing there wasn't much chance getting anymore considering who was in front of him, drawing in 2nd were Rock and Idate Morino two seriously speedy guys. Idate was the 4th fastest track runner and speed athlete in Konoha High while Sasuke excelled in Football (Soccer, for you Americans who are reading!), and came in at 6th fastest track racer in the school. Rock although is incredibly athletic has never gotten into a school sports team, there just always seems to be a small mistake of some sort, that blows up his chances of stardom in the sporting world and still he tries, Rock Lee is one determined bastard. But flying of ahead at an alarming pace was the schools track star: Ozuma Yamanaka, almost literally shredding the grass beneath him, he ripped off into the lead right from the start, the year group saw this as instinct, simple fact is that Ozuma cannot be out run, not matter how hard people try, even the seniors and past students couldn't beat this guy in a race. Passing around the 2nd cone he allowed himself to briefly turn around making note on peoples positions, only a handful of people had even touched the 1st cone, a confident smirk grew on his face as he turned around and continued with his ground eating pace.

"_Damn that guy can run" _Hinata thought looking on, wondering if Ino could run that fast as well. Hinata looked at her friend and she didn't seem at all tired with this pace so maybe she could.

"Hey Hinata, how're you holding up. I mean Ino told us that you hated gym, so how're you doing?" Rea asked the Hyuuga through exaggerated breaths

"O-okay, I gu-guess" Came her reply still looking on at the leaders trying to find Naruto

"Hey uh, Hinata I know this isn't really the best time to ask this but could you find out if Neji likes me or not because the christmas dance will be here in a few months and I don't want him asking anyone else." Tenten explained rather pathetically and Hinata did a once over of Tenten

"Nej- I uh, guess you're his type I'll ask ton-" again she was cut off by Tenten double barrelled squeal of joy because of: 1, She could have a chance with Neji Hyuuga and 2, Said Neji Hyuuga passed her at that very moment.

"Hinata, you doing fine so far?" Asked Neji coming up from the rear, taking the female Hyuuga off guard

"Hmm, ye-yes Neji" She answered through exhausted breaths

"Good well I'll see you all later then" Hinata nodded and Tenten pathetically waved Neji goodbye as he tore off in a burst of speed down the field quickly regaining lost ground. Ino looking over at her brother who was clearing the half lap at the moment sighed, slightly jealous of him. Thinking of times when she could beat him at something.

Unfortunately, nothing came up.

"Boy Ino it must suck having a brother who surpasses you in everyway. I mean: he's cooler, smarter, stronger, cuter-" Sakura who came up from behind began until she was cut off almost right away by Ino.

"At least I'm not a fake assed bitch like you billboard brow. Come on girls, we don't have time to waste on _her_" She snapped back at the pink haired teen, while the girls in question began leaving an enraged Sakura to deal with herself on her own, too frustrated to make a comeback. When all 4 of them were a few yards ahead, Rea turned to Ino.

"I thought we were going to take it easy for Hinata?" She whispered into Ino's ear

"Yeah well, change of plan. Do you really want to be around _her_ Hinata?" Although this new pace was not entirely easy for her to jog, she didn't want to be around that Sakura if she's a friend with that Temari girl, and if she's also insulting her friends. But on the other hand she was tired as fuck, and showed it very clearly with her heavy breaths and flushed cheeks.

"_This just keeps getting better and better, jus-just remember wh-what Neji taught m-me and I'll b-be able to get through th-this. Just conce-entrate, I c-c-can do this"_ She thought to herself (who else, duh!), gaining a slight determination to finish this damned course. She didn't like it, but that didn't mean she should give up like she always did. She increased her pace ever so slightly, and then a bit more, then a bit more until Hinata was a yard or two ahead of Ino, who was leading in the group before Hinata got some steely sense in her. Mean while waaaay ahead Rock had a feeling things were to get more interesting.

"Ah, Neji. It is about time you showed up, I was getting tired waiting. Are you ready? Rock pronounced to the Hyuuga coming up on his right side

"Of course" He shot back not stopping, overtaking Lee by a fraction as the two began battling for their 2nd place. Idate who had fallen back into 3rd couldn't believe Neji speed and that he managed to catch up to him and even pass him, Sasuke now snarling in 4th was steaming that he just kept on falling behind, at first he caught up to Idate and Rock then overtook them both, found that he couldn't shake them and fell behind into a 4th place position.

"Arrggh, damn it! What the hell, there did he come from? Gah, next thing you know the loser will overtake me." Growled at himself, and surely enough who was to approach Sasuke but Naruto Uzumaki, the last person he wanted to see right now. 

"HEY THERE SAS-GAY!" Bellowed the blond from a few feet behind, Sasuke had put up with this damned joke for years now when someone he used to know couldn't pronounce his name. So when Sasuke tried to tell him it came out of his mouth wrong.

"GRRRR, SHUT UP LOSER!" He shot back

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Was the reply from Naruto whom began taking a position in front of Sasuke, as the afflicting teen's eyes shot wide.

"_ARRGGH, HOW CAN HE HAVE THIS MUCH STAMINA?! NOW HE'S OVERTAKING ME!" _Sasuke raged, at his own thoughts.

* * *

After the laps were completed, by a large sum of the students, all catching their breath for a few moments. Gai and Kurenai were quietly talking to each other about the times in the track race, astonished at a few of them, Gai nearly began to cry when he was Rock Lee in the 5th position after the race ended. Rock reminded Gai of himself when he was younger, determined to show everyone what he had. Letting the moment pass, he looked at other times still clocking runners who are about to finish, he turned to Kurenai

"Do you think it's time for the drills?" He bore an evil smile on his chebby chase, Kurenai giggled

"Alright, but it is the first day back, go easy on them Gai" Kurenai warned, as she turned away with Gai stopwatch, to mark off the runners that would finish soon, Gai rubbed his hands together like he was scheming some twisted diabolical revenge on someone, a few students clocked this and began to make their way to the changing rooms very quietly.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, I WANT 10 PRESS-UPS, ON THE DOUBLE. WHEN YOUR FINISHED 15 JUMPING JACKS, AND THEN 20 SIT UPS. GET MOVING!" He bellowed, complaints could be heard all round the mass of students; even the ones still running could hear Mr. Maito, they groaned in agony. Kurenai nearly burst out laughing.

"_This was going easy?" _She felt sorry for the teenagers and their unfortunate situation, she thanked the lord that break time was next, and that these kids could have a 10-minuet rest up before their next lesson. And a 10-minuet break they did, once Mr. Maito had finished torturing them, all the teens were sent back to their locker rooms to shower up and get changed. In which they all did without any sort of complaint; that was the kind Mr. Maito liked to hear. The bell rang for break time roughly 4 minuets after they were ordered to shower.

After her brief period of free time, the bell rang again this time signalling 3rd lesson, with her cheeks still flustered from the last lesson, she hoped that this one didn't involve physical activity in anyway. She had I.T, which was a serious relief.

**Third Period: I.T**

The girls (from here on now known as Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Rea) strolled into their I.T lab, full of wondrous technological gadgets, wiz wazzes and do-hickies. They randomly chose their pc's to sit at, along a line where from the teachers desk, their screens cannot be seen (also known as the strategic position). A woman in her middle 20's marched into the lab, Hinata assumed she was their teacher, but from the way she talked it seemed like she was their boot camp sergeant.

"Alright you maggots, open word, search for 'file Midarashi', open what if statement, write all that is on the document on paper and copy and answer questions 1 through 20, GOT IT?" There came no reply, so Miss. Midarashi sat in her swivel chair, put her feet up on the desk and began to take a nap. Hinata thought this quiet surprising, but 'meh'ed' it off and began her work; at least this wouldn't tire her out.

Shikamaru, looked over the room and saw where Ino was pointing, he sighed wrote something down on a piece of paper, stood up and walked over to Hinata.

"Here" He said, dropping the piece of paper that was folded neatly into quarters onto her keyboard. She looked up about to ask the boy what it was when she found out that he was already across the room about to reach his chair, she blinked and unfolded the paper, it had written on it in fancy cursive writing:

Use this to get onto the Internet Hinata. (TELL NO ONE)

* * *

Username: NaraS

Password: wouldn'tyouliketoknow

Then flip this paper

* * *

Hinata thought where this was going, so she accessed the Internet, and surly enough a popup appeared requesting a username and a password, she did as she was instructed, and on pressing enter came up. Hinata flipped the piece of paper and found a website address, she punched it into the search bar and pressed enter again. A website for a chat room now came up, the Hyuuga now saw where this was going, thinking carefully on a good username, after a moment or two of deliberation, she typed in her screenname and pressed enter a third time.

* * *

_Hinata01 has entered the conversation_

Blondie32: HI HINATA!!! –waves-

Akayaman: lol, maths

Blondie32: SEVEN!!!

Blondie32: MA HEAD STILL HURTS FROM THAT DAMN ERASER YANNO!

I.L.P.T.B.R.N: enough with the caps loser

Blondie32: your just jelous that i beat you in gym

**Tr**oub**IV**le**IU**so**M**e: -sighs-

_Wedgie69 has entered the conversation_

Blondie32: HI WEDGE!!!

I.L.P.T.B.R.N: -kills blondie32-

Blondie32:

Dadrunkenmonkey: lol

Snoopxdoggy: awesome sas! Lol

Hinata01: Umm… Hi. Who's who?

Kaga-kun: Kagateo

**Tr**oub**IV**le**IU**so**M**e: Shikamaru

Blondie32: is dead, but is Naruto

I.L.P.T.B.R.N: Sasuke

Wedgie69: Neji

Akayaman: Ino Yamanaka

Dadrunkenmonkey: My name is Rock Lee

Snoopxdoggy: I'm kiba

Hinata01: kk, so what's this all about?

Akayaman: Shika and amida made this chatroom to make i.t better, it's got different acsess codes, so syncronisations keys or whatever can't get to it!

_Xlightningx has entered the conversation _

_Gearbox has entered the conversation_

**Tr**oub**IV**le**IU**so**M**e: In short, Anko can't touch us!

Akayaman: hey bro

Xlightningx: hey sis

Blondie32: I LIKE RAMEN!!!

Gearbox:…

I.L.P.T.B.R.N:…

Hinata01: -giggles-

Snoopxdoggy:…

Wedgie69:…

_Sandmanlv has entered the conversation_

Sandmanlv: what? –growls-

Wedgie69: nothing Garra, just bad timing

Blondie32: PIE!!!

I.L.P.T.B.R.N: SHUT UP!

Snoopxdoggy: SHUT UP!

Akayaman: SHUT UP!

**Tr**oub**IV**le**IU**so**M**e: SHUT UP!

Wedgie69: SHUT UP!

Blondie: -rolf-

Sandmanlv:… I hate it when I miss stuff

Hinata01: -giggles- hey Sandmanlv, um… who are you?

Sandmanlv: Garra Sabuku (aka: brother of the bitch)

Blondie32: -gasps- YOU SWORDED. I'M TELLIN'

Kaga-kun: -goes tae kwon-do on blondie32's ass-

_Hugnkiss has entered the conversation_

Hugnkiss: -kicks kaga-kun in the nuts-

Kaga-kun: WTF?!?!?!??!

Xlightningx: oO

Gearbox: lol, kaga's busted

Hugnkiss: KAGATEO, WHERE R THEY?

Kaga-kun: -is conveniently in too much pain to answer-

Akayaman: where's what rea?

Hugnkiss: my thong and bra are missing, Kagateo I know you took them, where are they?

Kaga-kun: -sweatdrops and runs away-

_Kaga-kun has left the conversation_

Hugnkiss: COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!

_Hugnkiss has left the conversation_

* * *

Everyone in the said conversation tried their damned hardest to hold back their laughter: Naruto, Kiba and a few other in particular failed horribly, even Hinata produced a few giggles while looking onto Kagateo asking Miss. Midarashi for a bathroom pass, followed closely by Rea. Hinata turned back to her screen leaving to question what the pair was doing.

* * *

Blondie32: -has had a heart attack from 2 much laughing-

Snoopxdoggy: -cannot breath-

Xlightingx: -doubles over in laughter-

Wedgie69: lol

Blondie32: OMFG that was awesome

I.L.P.T.B.R.N:… I guess

Snoopxdoggy: c'mon sas, don't tell me that want fuuny??!?

Wedgie69: must have took them during p.e

Akayaman: HOW? I never saw him come in or nothing!

Sandmanlv: did you girls go in the showers?

Hinata01: -nods-

Akayaman: yeah, why?

Sandmanlv: well there you go, he took them when you were all in the showers

Dadrunkenmonkey: sandmanlv, I am willing to bet that you put Kagateo up to it, am I correct?

Sandmanlv:… I am saying nothing

Sandmanlv: -grins manically-

Gearbox: right well, I got D.I.D.A coursework to get on with, ttyal

_Gearbox has left the conversation_

Sandmanlv: yeah, mee too

Wedgie69: crap, I forgot about that stuff

_Wedgie69 has left the conversation_

_Sandmanlv has left the conversation_

Blondie32: -does the chicken dance-

Hinata01: lmfao

Akayaman: Hinata, if I didn't know any better. I'd say that you liked Naruto

Akayaman: -grins evilly-

_Hinata01 has left the conversation_

* * *

Hinata covering her mouth with her free hand to stop giggles escaping her mouth, logged out of the chat room out of sheer embarrassment._"So what I-if I do, I'll ge-get you back I-Ino, Somehow"_ She thought while her cheeks turned several shades of red. 

A while later, the bell rang waking Anko Midarashi with a start, nearly falling of her chair she dismissed the class. Hinata logged off her computer, and Ino turned to her

"What do you have now Hinata?" Ino asked, while taking out her own planner

"Chemistry" The Hyuuga replied while tracing her finger along her schedule sheet

"Crap, I've got physics" Ino shot back now worried about what to do. "Hey Neji!" The male Hyuuga spun around upon hearing his name and walked back to the two girls.

"Yeah?" he replied

"Do you have chemistry now?" she asked, still slightly worried

"No, physics, why?"

"Because Hinata's on her own in chemistry" Ino stressed, Hinata looked down at her converse clad feet for a few moments, while Neji thought over the situation

"HEY KAGA!" Neji shouted, Kagateo who was just about to step out of the door's ears perked up. He trotted back towards Neji, Hinata and Ino as Neji couldn't help but smirk. "Okay 1, wipe that lipstick off your face and 2, you've got chemistry now right?" Kagateo jumped back a little and hastily smeared the pink lip balm off of his cheek.

"Yeah, why?" Neji explained the situation, Kagateo agreed and led Hinata to the science labs.

**Fourth Period: Chemistry**

In lab 28, Hinata looked around the room, amazed at how white the place was, everything was clean, sparkling even… but then again it was only the first day back. Dr. Hatake walked into the laboratory donning his chemical stained white lab coat and his crazy, mad professor hair. Hinata half expected him to foam at the mouth any second now, and do the Russian cassock dance on his desk. But alas, alls he really did do was wave at the class.

"Hi" he deadpanned

"Hi" drowned most of the class, same ol' Dr. Hatake

Kakashi then spent the better half of 20 minuets explaining what this years syllabus was all about and how coursework would work, both Hinata and Kagateo whom sat next to each other on their stools with the blue seats (damn stools) got bred after 5 minuets. Kagateo laid his head down on the bench top and went to sleep, Hinata began idly taking notes on what Kakashi was saying while drawing anime cartoons, because of her partner of course, she really didn't think he'll be able to remember much while in a unconscious state.

"Any questions… I don't believe it. KAGATEO!" Bellowed Dr. Hatake, which made the teen in question shoot up from his seat

"Huh? Whoa! Hey, hi umm… er- Magnesium?" He answered pathetically, as half of the class erupted in laughter

"Imbecile" Kakashi smirked "Very well, you _all_ know what to do, get on with it people" The teens in the classroom shifted into gear as they began to collect their equipment

"Kagateo? I w-wrote down what we n-need to d-do" Then she added, "Bec-because you were asleep" She held a piece of paper in her hands which she was twiddling it with her fingers.

"Hmm? Good idea Hinata, hey that's pretty sharp. But it's all right I know what I'm doing" He stated matter o' factly while grabbing some big long glass tube and pouring acid into the top of it using a funnel.

"Really?" Hinata was extremely sceptical

"Yeah really, I saw the word titration of the board and I decided to have a snooze, I've done these things before, plenty of times" He added some indicator to a beaker and gestured for Hinata to put the alkali into it as well, the clear alkali turned purple because of the indicator.

"Okay then, If-if your s-sure" Kagateo nodded as Hinata turned a lever on the glass tube, which allowed the acid to pour into the beaker. "Now what?" She asked

"We see how much acid it take to turn the alkali colourless again" Kagateo replied keeping his pen against the water level of the glass tube.

"_Alright so he does know wh-what he's doing after all" _Hinata thought as the purple liquid did turn colourless again (hence neutral status)

"Right so that's 50 minus 32… which is er, 18 right, could you write that in out tables while I get the second alkali?" Hinata nodded as Kagateo got up to walk to the front desk.

Temari and Sakura, who were whispering in to each other's ears and pointing to a brown bottle close by them, and to Hinata. Sakura grabbed the bottle, walked over to Hinata's desk and poured the contents into her beaker without the Hyuuga seeing. The liquid reacted to the contents of the bottle and bubbled over violently. Hinata looked at the glass instruments and gasped, nearly screaming.

"Holy Christ!" Kagateo exclaimed, half laughing, half amazed. Hinata now definitely knowing this wasn't supposed to happen, began to panic.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh crap" Temari and Sakura began laughing hysterically, and Kagateo saw this

"_Ha, I should have known" _He thought, looking over at the bubbling ooze pouring over onto the desktop. "Hinata calm down, what the hells wrong? It's only a little bubble; you use this stuff in your baths right? Just hold your breath and count back from ten" He put his hands on her shoulders about ready to shake her half to death to make her snap out of it, then to make the situation worse Dr. Hatake decided to make a check up on the practical's going on around the lab, to add another notch the beaker began to produced a fowl smell.

"Jesus" Said a now slightly angry, Kagateo as he gripped the beaker like it was someone's neck and hurled it out of an open window behind them, and half ran to turn on the extractor fan so Kakashi wouldn't get suspicious about the smell. Hinata calmed down and laughed slightly at Kagateo rushed antics around the room trying to cover up the mistake that she let happen, he came back to the desk dusting of his hands and said

"Right, let do that again. And try not to have a panic attack this time, eh Hinata?" Kagateo joked grabbing another beaker and pouring other liquids into it, giving off a wide grin. After all 6 reading were recorded into their results tables and all the equipment was packed away, which Hinata thought was quiet surprising because of their little 'setback', Kagateo and Hinata spent the reminder of the lesson talking.

"An- and I guess, that's wh-why all Hyuug-ga's ha-ve the eyes" Squeaked Hinata, explaining the deal with her oddly coloured eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kagateo randomly asked, totally catching Hinata off guard, she looked back startled. He continued, "That stutter you've got, is it because of your first day and your nervous in a new school, or is it because you're around me?" Hinata had flashback of earlier that day where Kagateo lifted that big guy Kankuro off the ground with ease and was about to pound him so flat that Kankuro would have had to look up to look down.

"Well… both" She reply shyly

"Believe me, you've got nothing to be afraid of, on both accounts. 1, school is just school nothing more ha, it can't eat you can it? And 2, your one of my best friends' cousin who asked me to look after you in lessons where he cant. Like I said, nothing to be afraid of, especially little ol' me" He cracked a million dollar smile

"Bu-t what ab-bout this morning?" She asked sheepishly

"Hn, this morning was just a setback on my anger management classes, haha," He said putting his arms behind his head to lean on. " Listen, I don't know what your old school was like or why you left, and I don't think it's my place to ask about it either. But, in this school you've got people who are gonna look after you Hinata, and as long as guys like Neji, Ino and me. Well girl as well, but as long as were around, you've got absolutely nothing to be afraid of!" He answered looking her in the eyes.

"I, uhh… yeah, thank you" she smiled, with her confidence somewhat renewed.

"Hey, what'cha got last? Hin" Hinata assumed that 'Hin' was now a random nickname of hers and checked her timetable.

"History, with-

"Mr. Jiraiya?" Kagateo asked

"Yeah" Hinata squeaked, Kagateo laughed

"Damn, your in for a treat then" Kagateo winked at her as the bell went for the dinner hour (which was somehow 40 minuets) and the class stood up to be dismissed by Dr. Hatake. Walking down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

"What did you mean by th-that?" She asked and Kagateo laughed again

"Haha, you'll see. Here's a piece of advice, if you consider yourself pretty, stay as for away from his as you possibly can Hinata, haha" And he began laughing hysterically along the corridor, Hinata still confused went into a false mood, and stomped off after him to get some real answers.

**(Yes! Finished another unfeasibly long, long chapter. Now for reviews please, thank you again for all the feedback I received for my first chapter, I thank you all greatly for it! And soory for the really long update, I kinda got stuck for ideas, and food poisoning got in my way! But I'm better now, and I hope that the next chapter will be uploaded much more swiftly than this one was. Suggestions and idea's once again are greatly appreciated, I just love to read what the people want, lol! Goodfi!)**

**The Jar Head**


End file.
